376
Natalie starts to think that an evil force is present at Collinwood and suspects Victoria. Synopsis Teaser : Time has been suspended at Collinwood. It waits for the completion of an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. There, in the old Collins mansion, one person has set in motion an evil plan designed to prevent an impending marriage. The following morning, an anxious Countess Natalie du Prés meets with her brother André at the gazebo and relates her belief that they are in the presence of evil. André dismisses Natalie's "occult gibberish", but Natalie insists that someone within the Collins house is attempting to prevent the marriage of Barnabas Collins and Josette du Prés. Act I Natalie does not know who that particular someone might be, and André makes light of his sister's affinity for tarot cards. Reluctantly, Natalie explains the events she witnessed last night: Josette and Jeremiah Collins embracing and declaring their love for each other. André, appalled, finds the suggestion ridiculous. Natalie describes how Josette appeared to be in a trance and how strangely she has been acting. The French woman determines to find the source of evil working against her niece. André, on the other hand, stalks off to find Jeremiah and have words with him. Act II Jeremiah finds Naomi Collins pouring herself a glass of sherry in the parlor. He comments on how early it is in the day for drinking, but Naomi points out that she has little else to do. According to Joshua Collins' rules, the Lady of the House must be a woman of leisure. She is not allowed to do anything, except become bored. Naomi changes the subject, wondering why Jeremiah is not at the shipyards. He explains that he was not feeling well, but is better now. She can tell that something is troubling him, and she offers him a sympathetic ear. He tells her it is a problem he will have to work out for himself. They are interrupted as André enters the house. He asks to speak to Jeremiah in private, and Naomi goes upstairs. Once the two men are alone, André confronts Jeremiah about Josette and demands an explanation. But Jeremiah has none to give. André will not accept this and tells Jeremiah not to wreck Josette's happiness with Barnabas. Jeremiah gives André his word he will never see Josette alone again. Act III That night, Natalie continues to puzzle over Josette and Jeremiah's odd behavior. She is more certain than ever before that someone is trying to draw Josette away from Barnabas. Natalie encounters Naomi, who continues to drink, and their discussion of tarot cards leads Natalie to offer to read them for Naomi. After she lays out the cards, Natalie gasps in horror. She reluctantly reads the cards for Naomi, confirming to herself that there is a force of evil present in the house. Naomi refuses to believe such a thing. Natalie inquires about Victoria Winters and the mysterious circumstances surrounding the governess' arrival. Natalie's questioning brings out Naomi's protective nature. It is clear Natalie believes Victoria is the evil presence working against Josette. Act IV Later, Naomi sleeps restlessly. Entering a nightmare, she dreams of Natalie's tarot card reading. As the nightmare continues, Naomi follows Jeremiah to the parlor where he embraces and kisses Josette. Naomi does not recognize the woman, but she sees the mark of a pitchfork, the symbol of the Devil, on her hand. Demanding to know who the woman is, Naomi reaches for Josette's arm... which pulls free and into her grasp. Naomi screams. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Anthony George as Jeremiah Collins * Grayson Hall as Natalie DuPres * David Ford as Andre DuPres * Dorrie Kavanaugh as Josette DuPres (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 374. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Naomi dreams she follows a tarot card to Jeremiah and his lover. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Natalie: Jeremiah and Josette; Naomi: (recalling Natalie's words about the tarot cards). * TAROT CARDS: Natalie: The Lover (inverted), Death, The Chariot. * TIMELINE: Day 147 takes place. It was last night when Natalie saw Josette and Jeremiah. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Naomi eavesdrops on Jeremiah and then descends the staircase, a crew member who is apparently holding a severed, bloody arm can be seen crawling behind the mysterious woman. * It seems that Joan Bennett simply didn't make it to her mark in time to block the camera shot of the crew member who was to hold the prosthetic arm. But she does, eventually. * The actress playing Josette in this scene appears to be Dorrie Kavanaugh (who portrayed Phyllis Wick). * Joan Bennett flubs a line: "Joshua has sert... uh set down certain rules". (Such a slur in speech might be said to be attributable to Naomi's mid-day drinking, the very topic under discussion at the time.) * Bennett jumps to the line "Do you want to talk to me about it?" early in her conversation wtih Jeremiah and has to almost immediately repeat it when Anthony George's dialogue as written has him answering her. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 376 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 376 - Card Tricks0376